


Under Strange Circumstances

by SoraBrokeIt



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Distrust, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villain Redemption, trying to be better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraBrokeIt/pseuds/SoraBrokeIt
Summary: Jack Frost is being targeted by a new villain. The guardians are forced to become overly cautious and protect their newest addition.What they don’t know is Pitch Black is also being targeted.Both Jack and Pitch are forced to work together to survive.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 7





	Under Strange Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest fan fiction! The last time I wrote fanfics were back in grade 8. Hopefully this first chapter is enjoyable. If you have any constructive criticism then let me know! 
> 
> This story doesn’t have any warning so far.

It’s not everyday that North calls upon the guardians. When the sky lights up with striking blue, green, and purple colours Jack knew it was going to be an interesting day. If it was a positive or negative experience all depends on their attitude at this meeting. These sporadic, l o n g and life-changing meetings.  
First of all, he never asked for this, really. The moon ignored him from the beginning but what he really wanted to know was why he was who he was. I guess he was made to be a guardian but again, he didn’t ask for all of this work. A lifetime of working. Meetings. Fighting. Maybe he should be grateful, he thought. Now he has believers, children to protect and to make happy. However, the ongoing conflict within the guardians and outside the guardians made living forever all the more difficult.  
Secondly, he hasn’t been sleeping. It’s not like he’s been plagued with nightmares or anything. He knew he wasn’t that stressed. He just could not relax, let alone be calm enough to find himself sleepy. Obviously, he was okay but his appearance was beginning to change. This was painfully obviously from the dark shadows under his light eyes. Whenever he caught his reflection within the ice, he couldn’t help but feel insecure about himself. His cheeks were now sunken in and hair had grown a little too long. He couldn’t help but feel his changing was inevitable. It is January 8th after all and storms are meant to be made nearly everywhere. He was busy with his winter duties and now he had to go to a meeting. With a deep breath, he jumped off the ground and flew with the help of the wind. It wrapped around him, pushing him towards the Workshop. The wind was freezing today, considering his weather. It soothed him; this was when it was the most comforting. In this moment, he knew he would be okay.  
He held his oh so familiar staff confidently as he landed delicately on the snowy ground. His eyes darted to each of the windows in the workshop. One, two, three, four... any of them? Five, six, seven...one of them is open. That’s all he needs. With that, he took a big step inside. Immediately a familiar voice echoed around the room.  
“Christmas was like Yesterday, Mate. Why’re ya callin’ us? Don’t think its just me-“ he gestured toward Tooth and Sandy. Conveniently ignoring Jack. “suppa sudden.” Bunny declared rather loudly. He crossed his arms protectively, almost completely around his waist. Is this overgrown rabbit always grumpy? Honestly, Jack was in no place to judge at the moment.  
“Hahaha!” North bellowed. “Did feel like yesterday! удивительный!” The elves ran across the room with the excitement that radiated off the jolly man. Jack couldn’t help but crack a smile as they fell and jumped about. With a quick glance he realized that Sandy was staring up above, at who knows what. While tooth had been busy with her tiny fairies.  
“No, no bunny.” North threw his arms out, drawing everyone’s attention. “Dis time is not me! Is Man in Moon.” Jack felt like if a pin dropped it would still be silent. Bunny’s ears were laid down with concern. Tooth was the one to break the suffering seconds of silence.  
“Is it pitch?” Tooth always spoke much more softly, it was hard to hear compared to North and Bunny. Jack honed in on her voice. “I thought we had finished that for good.”  
Sandy flew closer, small symbols of a moon appearing above his head. North nodded when seeing them.  
“Dat is it. We must listen. I do not know as of now.” Collectively the guardians looked upon the man in the moon but was greeted with silence. His light found its way to the shops floor. Jack quietly crept close to the light as it began to shift. A man appeared. An unfamiliar man. From the shadow, his hair was wildly unkept with piercing eyes and sharp smile. Something about him left Jack feeling unsettled.  
“Who’s that bloke?” Bunny asked. None of the guardians answered. As their eyes met each other, they recognized this was a new enemy. They don’t even know this man’s name. The light began to contort to Jack Frost, himself. A voice made its way to each of their minds ‘Target’. Tooth slowed to a stop, standing lightly on the foreign floor. Bunny and North finally looked him straight in the eye. Now, their attention was on Jack. He couldn’t help but shift under their stare.  
“I’ve never met this guy in my life, why is he coming after me?” Jack couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Seriously, he wasn’t ever a bother. To be honest, he usually kept to himself. He only bumped into other spirits when on the job.  
“What’d you do mate?” Bunny couldn’t help but poke. Jack growled slightly, he wasn’t at fault here. Tooth was growing closer and had interested herself in his now shaggy hair. Her fingers touched his soft white hair and he pulled away immediately. With a sigh, he began to speak.  
“I’m not lying when I say I’ve never met this guy, ever, in my life. If he’s after me, it might be because of my awesome personality. That or it’s because I’m the winter spirit.” His smile began to creep back due to the guardians reaction. Bunnymund looked utterly confused by the answer.  
“Crikey. What’s that mean mate? Being a winter spirit don’t mean anything.” His loud voice was being overlapped by north’s incessant mumbling.  
“It means a LOT of spirits hate me because I bring-“ he made air quotes with his hands “death and destruction.” He stared blankly. Bunny finally understood. Besides, it was practically his own take before Jack was made a guardian.  
Tooth moved closer, her eyes lingering on his face and hair. Please don’t say anything about how I look, I can’t take it right now he thought.  
“Death, though? Destruction? Where did these rumours come from?” She asked kindly. Her hand met his shoulder, her need to comfort him was overwhelming.  
“I don’t know where. I’ve never hurt anyone, I may have made a couple of unnecessary storms but no one was harmed.”  
“I’m so sorry, honey..” she spoke calmly. North hands were pulling softly at his beard in contemplation.  
“Vell, best thing to do is keep Jack here. Iz safe here, unlike out there. We do not know who is making these rumours. We do not know who this man is or vhy he might be after him.” North’s strong voice made its appearance. Jacks heart began to race.  
“What do you mean? I can’t stay here. I have a job to do, places to go. I’m not going to just stay inside.”  
His knuckles went white as he gripped his staff. Anger rushing through him, as if they could control his actions.  
“Ya don’t have much of a bloody choice. If ya disappear, we won’t know until it’s too late.” Bunny added. Jack glanced toward Sandy, as their eyes met, Sandy nodded his head in agreement. Jack glared at the ground, he could tell that each of them held the same opinion.  
“I won’t be held prisoner here. I’ll stay but you’re not going to keep me inside 24/7. Not possible.” Tooth found herself giggling.  
“Of course, sweetheart. We’d never treat you like that.” With a deep breath, Jack tried to think rationally. He did trust the guardians, at least more than anyone else.  
“Whatever.” That was as close Jack could get to saying okay. Bunny rolled his eyes at his annoying tone of speech but they all understood what it meant. He will follow their rules as long as their fitted to him. 

But Jack knew this was going to be a problem.


End file.
